


Waiting For Tomorrow

by Debris4spike



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debris4spike/pseuds/Debris4spike
Summary: This is written on the last night before the final battle in "Chosen" - and are Spike's thoughts as he sits "waiting for tomorrow".





	Waiting For Tomorrow

  
__  
**“Waiting For Tomorrow”  
**  


I believe we can defeat the First Evil tomorrow. I have no doubts about that, at all.

After all, we now have a new plan. One that Buffy has given us. A positive hope for a better, more peaceful future.

When it comes down to it, everything is because of her. That one girl in all the world, my enemy, my partner, the slayer.

My love for her is everything .

I learned it when I was a child, now over a century later, I finally believe the words.

“Faith, hope and love, but the greatest of these is love.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, again to [](https://mabel-marsters.livejournal.com/profile)[**mabel_marsters**](https://mabel-marsters.livejournal.com/)  for her help.


End file.
